fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazo
|-|Base= |-|Perfect Nazo= |-|Hyper Nazo= |-|Chaos Nazo= Summary Nazo is the main antagonist of the 2006 Newgrounds flash series Sonic: Nazo Unleashed ''created by ChakraX. According to himself, Nazo is the embodiment of the negative energy built up in the Chaos Emeralds every time Sonic and his friends use them (Rather akin to Dragon Ball GT's Shadow Dragons). His goal is to gather all the power he can until eventually, he holds more energy than any star, any galaxy or any universe. However, he will never reach the level of the Master a Emerald, and thus desires to destroy the world and shatter the Master Emerald into hundreds of pieces, before scattering them across the universe to ensure it will never be reformed. The original concept of Nazo comes from an early pilot of Sonic X, whose version of Super Sonic was drastically different from the video game version, having light blue fur among other things. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''High 6-A' | 4-A to 2-C | At least 4-A to At least 2-C | At least 4-A to At least 2-C | Unknown Name: Nazo Origin: Sonic: Nazo Unleashed Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely very young due to the nature of his existence Classification: Embodiment of the Chaos Emeralds' Negativity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Control), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Absorption, Abstract Existence (Embodiment of negative Chaos energy. Weak to positive energy), Can survive without oxygen and in space Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Destroyed Downtown Metropolis with an energy blast. Casually knocked away Knuckles and Shadow. Nearly killed Tails) | Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level (Fought evenly with Super Sonic and Super Shadow) | At least Multi-Solar System level to At least Multi-Universe level (Fought Hyper Shadic, who should hold much more power than both Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow) | At least Multi-Solar System level '''to At least '''Multi-Universe level (Vastly more powerful than his previous form. Hyper Shadic was only able to overpower his Master Breaker attack thanks to Hyper Knuckles and Super Tails distracting him) | Unknown Speed: FTL (Capable of keeping pace with Sonic and catching him off-guard) | Massively FTL+ to Infinite '''(Kept pace with Super Sonic and Super Shadow) | At least '''Massively FTL+ to Infinite '''(Able to keep up with Hyper Shadic | At least '''Massively FTL+ to Infinite '''(Should be much swifter than his previous form) | '''Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 when held back (Should be much stronger than Shadow) | Class Z to Immeasurable '''(On par with Super Shadow and Super Sonic) | At least '''Class Z to Immeasurable | At least Class Z to Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Swatted Knuckles away as if he was a fly) | Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Universal (Punched Super Sonic hard enough to make him cough up blood) | At least Multi-Solar System Class '''to At least '''Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Solar System Class to At least Multi-Universal | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Was harmed by Knuckles, although he regenerated quickly from it) | Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level '(Able to tank a barrage of energy blasts from Super Shadow and later a combined assault from him and Super Sonic) | At least '''Multi-Solar System level '''to At least '''Multi-Universe level '(Tanked numerous strikes from Hyper Shadic) | At least '''Multi-Solar System level to At least Multi-Universe level '''(Survived being struck by Hyper Shadic's ultimate attack, which overpowered his Master Breaker) | '''Unknown Stamina: Very high (Never really tired throughout his fights until he was nearing defeat) Range: Melee range physically, hundreds of meters with energy blasts | Interstellar to Multi-Universal | Same | Same | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nazo's general intellect is mostly unknown, but he is a very skilled combatant who's able to put Sonic and Shadow on the ropes. Weaknesses: Rather arrogant. Nazo can be killed by positive energy. Key: Base (Restrained) '| '''Base (Full Power) '| '''Perfect Nazo | Hyper Perfect Nazo | Chaos Nazo Note: Unlike other fan adaptations, Nazo is scaled to canon feats. The reason for this is while other adaptations such as SMBZ are completely separate from the canon continuities, Nazo Unleashed does take place within the canon continuity of Sonic the Hedgehog, hence why he is scaled to canon characters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Category:Fan Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Everlasting's Pages Category:Sonic Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2